Question: Kevin has an elm tree in his yard that is $11\frac{2}{3}$ feet tall and an oak tree that is $17\frac{5}{6}$ feet tall. How much taller is the oak tree than the elm tree? Express your answer as a simplified mixed number.
To calculate how much taller the oak tree is than the elm tree, we must subtract the height of the elm tree from the height of the oak tree. We'll do this by using the fact that $11\frac{2}{3} = 11 + \frac{2}{3}$ and $17\frac{5}{6} = 17 + \frac{5}{6}$ and that $3$ and $6$ have a common denominator of $6$. We get \begin{align*}
17\frac{5}{6} - 11\frac{2}{3} &= 17 + \frac{5}{6} - (11 + \frac{2}{3}) \\ &= 17 + \frac{5}{6} - 11 - \frac{2}{3} \\ &= 17 - 11 + \frac{5}{6} - \frac{2}{3} \\ &= 6 + \frac{5}{6} - \frac{2}{3} \\ &= 6 + \frac{5}{6} - \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{2}{2} \\ &= 6 + \frac{5}{6} - \frac{4}{6} \\ &= 6 + \frac{1}{6} \\ &= \boxed{6\frac{1}{6}\text{ feet}}.
\end{align*}